wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argus
|affiliation = Burning Legion |languages = Eredun |loc = Great Dark Beyond (next to ) On the border between the Twisting Nether and the Great Dark Beyond (formerly) }} Argus was the original homeworld of the eredar (and hence the draenei who are physically identical to the original eredar). It was apparently a Utopian world whose inhabitants were both vastly intelligent and highly gifted in magic. It was a society where art, science, magic and technology were all as one. Argus was ruled by a triumvirate of the greatest and most powerful eredar mages: Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen. It is possible that they ruled from Mac'Aree — the most sacred of the cities on Argus according to Jessera of Mac'Aree. Eventually, Argus attracted the attention of Sargeras. The Destroyer offered the eredar a deal: in exchange for their loyalty, he would give them power undreamed of by all races. Kil'jaeden and Archimonde were quick to accept the offer, but Velen had a vision of the future: the eredar would be transformed into demons, under the rule of Sargeras. His advice to Kil'jaeden and Archimonde went unheeded, and he desperately sought a solution to this dilemma. Eventually, Velen was contacted by the naaru, and he fled with his followers, renaming his people the draenei, or Exiled Ones. Kil'jaeden, Archimonde, and the rest of their race became the feared, insidious sorcerers and tacticians of the Burning Legion. History In Rise of the Horde It was unclear whether the world of Argus was destroyed by the eredar's sudden demonic powers (as implied by previous lore), or if it survived their transformation. It is thought that if Argus still exists, it is certainly a stronghold of the Burning Legion, possibly their seat of power. Rise of the Horde leans towards this interpretation, though nothing is explicitly stated. In Illidan It is revealed in World of Warcraft: Illidan, that Argus is in fact intact, and is the "beating heart" of the Legion's forces with all its greatest commanders and Kil'jaeden using it as his seat of power. The entire world has been corrupted into a shadowy version of what it once was. The machines that originally were used to send out peaceful and healing waves of magic over the surface, have been inverted to spread fear, depression, and panic. The capital city of the planet which is unnamed is the current seat of Kil'jaeden and is perhaps one of the most magically protected locations in the universe, with Kil'jaeden himself presiding over the Burning Legion from the palace throne. In Legion It is revealed that Argus is in fact still in existence and heavily implied that it is the seat of power for the Burning Legion. This is supported with the Warlock class quest which leads you to try and empower the already looming portal on the Broken Shore with himself stating he was going to Argus to fortify it on the other side. Tomb of Sargeras Upon the release of Tomb of Sargeras raid, Illidan, after defeating Kil'Jaeden, uses a demonic portal key to teleport the party members off of Kil'Jaeden's fel ship and back to the Broken Shore. The teleportation is successful, but once Khadgar looks up at the sky, he comes to the realization that not only has the party been teleported back to Azeroth, but that Argus itself has also been teleported right next to Azeroth. This was a deliberate action by Illidan who once again sought demonic power to hasten his crusade against the Legion and bring the fight to them. No longer between the Twisting Nether and the Great Dark Beyond, the demonic planet itself is in the Great Dark Beyond and is now located in Azeroth's solar system. The planet is now largely visible in the sky and much closer to Azeroth. This should pave way for the story to come in Patch 7.3 and confirms that players will simply teleport to the new planet. In turn, this dismisses previous theories regarding how players reach Argus, has such space travel, powerful portals and even a time jump. It was stated at BlizzCon 2016 that players will go to Argus in Patch 7.3. Geography on Argus]] It seemed to have many mountains, Kaarinos for example. The mountainous landscape is mentioned by Valok the Righteous and Anchorite Tessa. The capital city is Mac'Aree. Geography in Patch 7.3 Much of what remains of Argus will appear in Patch 7.3. Initial maps on the PTR suggest three fragments of Argus will be explorable.File:Argus_map-build_24539.jpg The first fragment encountered is called Krokuun, the second Mac'Aree, and the third is not yet known,http://www.wowhead.com/news=267763/argus-zone-video-preview-krokuun-and-macaree but could be the zone surrounding the raid, Antorus, the Burning Throne. Lore|date=29-Jun-2017 12:10 AM}} The only other instance announced so far is the dungeon Seat of the Triumvirate. World bosses As of PTR: * * * * * * * * Media Images File:Argus_isolated.jpg|Argus as seen during encounter with Xe'ra File:Legionfall-Argus.jpg|Argus as shown by Kil'jaeden in Legionfall cinematic File:Argus sky with Azeroth in view.jpg|From Patch 7.3 File:Azeroth seen from Argus.jpg|From Patch 7.3 → |content= File:Argus_seen_over_the_Tomb_of_Sargeras.jpg|After the defeat of Kil'jaeden at the Tomb of Sargeras File:Argus over Dalaran.jpg File:Argus over Orgrimmar.jpg File:Argus over Thunder Bluff.jpg File:Argus over Vale of Eternal Blossoms.jpg File:Argus over Suramar City.jpg }} ;Minimap stitches from Patch 7.3 PTR File:Argus-minimap stitch.jpg|Where players first land? File:ArgusCore-minimap stitch.jpg|Mac'Aree and surrounding areas? File:ArgusDungeon-minimap stitch.jpg|Seat of the Triumvirate? ;Maps from Patch 7.3 PTR File:Argus_map-build24608.jpg File:WorldMap-ArgusMacAree.jpg File:WorldMap-ArgusSurface.jpg Videos → |content= File:Kil%27jaeden_Ending_Cinematic }} Trivia .]] *The word "Argus" is also present in StarCraft: Brood War, another Blizzard strategy game. The Argus Talisman grants Dark Archons more energy, the Argus Jewel does the same for Dark Templar Corsairs and the Argus Stone exists on Aridas . None of these entities or groups are related to the world of Argus (although the Argus Wake is loyal to the Burning Legion). It is not known what the name implies in relation to Blizzard's universes. * (Greek: Άργος) is the name of several mythological figures, as well as one of the major cities of Bronze Age Greece. Patch changes * References See also * Antorus, the Burning Throne * Mac'Aree * Seal of Argus * Seat of the Triumvirate External links ;Lore Jul 24th 2013 1:00PM}} ;News |type=wowheadnews|link=http://www.wowhead.com/news=266239/argus-and-kiljaedens-defeat|desc=Argus and Kil'jaeden's Defeat|bydate=by perculia 2017/06/20 4:05 PM}} de:Argus es:Argus fr:Argus hu:Argus pl:Argus Category:Argus Category:Eredar Category:Great Dark Beyond Category:Lore Category:Lore regions Category:Worlds